


Under the Oak

by sakon



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Elias rests under a branching oak.
Relationships: Elias Goldstein/Luca Orlem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Under the Oak

**Author's Note:**

> Just a character study of Elias and one of my takes of his opinion on magic and life. Yeah, uh,, yeah.

He was resting under a tree, hands tangled in green roots and nails dragging along a scalp, an itch scratched. Elias was not one for nature, much preferring to bury his head in the fruits of its labor, books. Yet always, the spacious field Luca brought him to seemed to relax him in a way nothing else could. It seemed as though it never ended, the green space going on for miles and miles, far beyond what his eye could capture. Luca was already drifting, half-lidded eyes only fueled by the chorus of songbirds and the fluttering of leaves against the breeze, the shiver and shake of the trees a tambourine of nature. The walk there left the Luca out of breath and wheezing, and by the time they were under the branching shadows of the breaching oak and resting between its coils, he was already a mere hairs breath from sleep. It left his tan pants scuffed with dirt, lines crosshatching across his folded up pants and soft particles sticking to the bottoms of his trousers. His eyes felt weighted, and the temptation to sleep only grew. To be lulled into his most profound parts of his imagination by nothing more than the sprawling blue sky and the images it beckoned-- it sounded pleasant. It more than anything else brought about the creative spark in his mind.

And creativity brought about troubles, the troubles that plagued the back of his mind during the day, the ones that he could send into the sky with a simple cry. Even then, the tears hardly came when he wanted, sliding down his cheeks only in the wrong situations and at the crazy times. In the few times, he's ever cried with people, for the most part, it's been in Luca's arms. But for the most part, it's Luca seeking asylum in his embrace, an earnest lover crumbled into a weeping man. 

His sadness came from what he sought and could almost catch through the tip of his fingers, things he could only wish for and could never get. The peaceful life that ordinary people had, with nothing more than a family to feed and whether the butcher had the top variety that day, not what he had. It was only a disaster after disaster, a school rief with troubles and events more troublesome than time could only tell. They left him untested and longing for a tranquil life, on that he could never have to be himself. Tranquil was a villager's life, working for his keep and living amongst his equals, with no class to separate them as if they were shepherds and sheep, only equal. He was a Goldstein, and no matter how much he coveted that world, it would always be just in reach but never close enough. And ordinary people wanted the ability to make sparks fly from sticks for what? Fireworks could do the trick all the same. It was nothing more than a burden most times. When he started yearning for the easy life, one that didn't involve the weight of the world on his shoulders or the troubles magic placed his back, he finally realized what Yukiya meant when he said magic was a curse. It was. He wanted both mastery of magic and to get rid of it.

If the weight could be lifted off his shoulders, and he didn't have to live up to the standards of a Goldstein, simply perfect people, then perhaps he would be happier. The issues rarely struck him, only sneaking up when the world was quiet, and his mind was at peace. How could he, an average wizard, be held up to those standards? Still, he strived to meet them, then always fell short no matter how hard he tried, and even then, how hard he buried himself in his books would never matter. The innate ability wasn't instilled in birth for him like Klaus or Alfonse, but something to be strived for. His skills would never come close to theirs; it simply never would. A wet droplet graced his cheek.

And there it was, always at horrible times, more tears dripping from his eye as his feelings exploded, the sadness bursting inside his chest. More than Luca, Elias yearned for peace. He craves for the rare moments they have and the pure pleasure he takes from the nothingness in them, and the way everything is so warm. There are no raging storms or violent shadows when Luca is there, only the warmth of a hand holding his own and the presence of somebody who truly cares. And perhaps it took a while for both of them to come around, far longer than anything he had ever waited for, but the wait was well worth it.

The droplets fell into the grass as he turns his head, eyes staring on into the distant sky, mind only on the clouds drifting lazily above and his much-loved companion. The tears somehow managing to miss his face and hit his khaki pants and the grass. A smile comes across his face as he watches him rest, chest rocking up and down as he fades into some land. He looks so peaceful like that, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, yet only breathing through his mouth. They look a soft pink, and it reminds him of their first kiss, not lips, but a gentle press of Luca's lips onto his forehead. Their first kiss was elsewhere, an awkward meshing between the two, but one of his most treasured kisses that he'd put on replay forever if he couldn't. He's tempted to press a chaste kiss onto those lips, but he would instead let the other be awake.

Elias trembles for a moment, a few more shaky tears running down his face. One lands in Luca's hair, but it's swiftly erased by the draft of air, the rustling of trees and grass the only thing to be heard for miles. What he what not do for the easy life, for one that did not involve the endeavors they regularly went through, but a fairytale one. Just them, happy and alone. What he would not do to be the coveted youngest of the Goldstein, a prince on a pedestal as nothing more than a symbol of wealth, a pressured pupil, and a wandering slave to his own mind. But perhaps in a life like that, he would never meet Luca. An experience where he doesn't meet Luca doesn't sound like much of a life at all.

He prays they don't land on Luca, and they don't. Luca only lies there, resting in his arms as they take shelter from the summer sun under a branching oak, each tendril even longer than the last. They could retreat inside brick walls, housing more than anything nature could provide, but he finds himself happy with the outdoors. It gives a strange sense of comfort that makes him smile and question the tears, though they still continue to fall like rain, though rain is much prettier. 

"Prince, what's wrong?" The tenderness in his voice wakes him from his daze, a hand coming up to his cheek, a thumb resting there as the rest of his hand takes up his jaw. Even with dirty, calloused hands, Elias never seems to mind his touch. There is a depth behind it that can only be felt through contact, and feeling it makes a strange sort of joy crawl in his spine and through his stomach. Without a doubt, he knows he's in love, and love was never on his agenda. Days of Luca by his side turned into weeks, and their connection became a priority more than an obstacle.

The name no longer grinds his gears, instead falling an inch short of being a pet name, a throwback to what feels like the past, but events and memories from only mere months ago. One of his hands rests against Luca's, cupping it as they stare peer into each other's eyes, Elias feeling lost in the emerald pool of an iris

The lines and patterns of his face all too familiar. He could map every crevice and edge, every slight wrinkle Luca attempts to remedy with ointments and aids. The flaws, more than anything else, are breathtaking.

"I just get lost in my thoughts," He replied, letting his other hand wander into Luca's mussed hair. Rivers of green splashed across his khakis like silken robes, the shine and glisten of his meticulously done hair, and soon a hand of sunkissed skin muddied the course of hair. The tears don't fall onto his khakis anymore, and Luca's thumb swipes across his cheek, wiping the last one away as he looks at Elias. Even then, he stares at him like he holds the galaxy in his eyes and the secrets to the universe in his soul as if he is everything and more. It's far too loving, and somehow-- somehow, more tears are peaking over his waterline. They are quickly washed away by the smile Luca beams, both concerned and lovely, and it's more light than the sun could ever give. 

"Don't cry, beautiful," Luca whispered, ever so sweet and gentle. His eyes were far more than mirrors to body but soul, the warmth and mischievous swirling in that full pool. But when Elias cried, nothing mattered more, even if the world was crashing and falling around them. He was a priority above all else, even when he wasn't sobbing. It hardly happened, but Luca knew precisely what to do right. When it happened, the facade stopped, and there were no teasing words, only encouragement to rise and forget the pain as it only paled compared to his perfection. No snark or bite, just love. Not all people had a soul as pure, and even if Luca's was tainted, it still painted a golden picture for both of them, and he would treasure that soul all the same. 

"I don't want to, Luca." He replied, the world around then lost on his eyes. There was nothing in that world, but Elias, the oak tree they took refuge under, and Luca. And for once, it was all that mattered. 

"I know," Luca brought both of Elias's hands onto his chest, hands landing directly over them as he basked in his warmth. The quiet of nature and peace lulling the two back into a fantasy land. But with Luca, how could he not be? Luca started to talk once more, "Just rest and relax, it'll be okay."

"I hope," Elias replied, knowing that Luca was more than right within the crevices of his heart. 

"It will." He smiled up at his lover. 

Luca didn't know what was wrong, and he would never pretend to, but all was okay despite that. The smile Elias had through earlier's tears told him it was a long-gone issue, so he let his eyes drift shut. Even then, he could feel his heat and let it send him back into his previous abode. Elias laid in silence, quiet breathing masked by the rustling of leaves and the summer sounds of a bright day, troubles to be forgotten in the wake of a good rest. Luca seemed to be asleep already. Well, that was Elias hoped for as he drifted off, eyes managing to stay open for a mere moment longer than he anticipated until they shut, and he rested. 

He deserved that rest.

**Author's Note:**

> originally wanted to write smut, but sadness came instead.


End file.
